


Yearning

by Delenn (goddessdel)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-20
Updated: 2006-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Delenn
Summary: There are moments where it hits her and she doesn’t know where she is anymore.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Written: June 20 2006.

There are moments where it hits her and she doesn’t know where she is anymore. The whole world disappears from underneath her very nose and all she's left with is the tingling, stinging, burning, calling sensation of his presence.

 

It lasts in memory, if the pull itself is only but a second.

 

Those seconds, when they come, are enough to remind her that she _feels something_. She feels a lot of something. And it is that earth-shattering realization that makes her pull away when he leans close, biting her lip and ignoring the pull.

 

She can't afford for the world to disappear on her watch.

 

The way she secretly wants him, feels him, she knows that it would disappear under the weight of his presence in her life - everything would disappear.

  
So she keeps the secret, even from herself.

 

Sometimes, she wonders if she has the same affect on him. If that's why he keeps coming back. There's moments when she's sure that she must, and there's others where she thinks that it would be impossible to feel the way he makes her feel and still be as collected as he can be.

 

It keeps her off balance.

 

Makes her do things like kiss him and trick him and deny him at the same time. She wants him _by her side_ , no matter which side the fight is on. And it's that thought that keeps her sufficiently scared, so that she doesn't ever voice it. Refuses to even entertain the thought.

 

She's left with a vague emptiness when he's not around, not stirring up that second of pure white hot desire and need and l… She likes to keep it on the conscious level - when she even lets it be a conscious thought - that it's all lust.

 

Ignoring that little tingle that knows better.


End file.
